Some IC cards communicate with an external device in a non-contact manner. The IC cards send a response according to a command from the external device. Such IC cards sometimes attach an SOF (start of frame) to the beginning of the response and attach an EOF (end of frame) to the end of the response.
Conventionally, IC cards have a drawback that the amount of data that can be sent to an external device decreases by an amount corresponding to the SOF and EOF attached, causing a communication time to increase.